Finally Perfect
by DillonRB
Summary: Jimmy and Kim three years on...


Hey everyone!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews on my other fics. I really appreciate you taking the time to read them and let me know your thoughts!

Here's a new fic from me – as always a little Jimmy/Kim story. This one takes place three years after the birth of their second child. Hope you enjoy.

Written from Kim's POV.

* * *

My apartment's so quiet. A blue shadow thrown across the living room from the TV in the corner to the bookcase on the far wall. They sleep peacefully on the black leather sofa wrapped in the shadow. They're beautiful, the three of them snuggled up together the blue light providing the perfect background to this picture before me. Identical long dark lashes flicker over 3 sets of beautiful deep brown eyes as dreams flash past. Ashley's in Jimmy's arms her own wrapped tightly around her Daddy's neck, Joey's nestled into his side, safe and warm and Jimmy in the middle as gorgeous as ever.

I lean against the door frame and watch them. And I fall in love with each one of them all over again. They are what I live for, the three of them, they make everything I've been through to get here worth it. I love finding them here. Like this.

I cross the room crouching to the floor next to them reaching out to stroke Jimmy's head, my fingers combing through dark wavy hair. He feels me near him, touching him and his eyes half open a smile gracing his lips. I lean forward careful not to disturb either one of our children and press a lingering kiss against his temple.

"Hey...welcome home," he whispers glancing at Ashley sound asleep against his chest making sure he hadn't woken her.

I smile at him stroking his forearm wrapped tightly around our daughter, "Thanks, I missed you guys. Did you have a good evening?"

"Yeah, we missed you too though. I know they did especially," he said nodding at Joey and Ashley, "They had to eat my cooking."

I laugh as I run my hand over both their heads. "You're cooking's not that bad," I whisper looking up at him before standing and taking Ashley from his arms, tiny mumblings escaping from her lips as I rock her gently.

Jimmy gives me a look that makes me laugh again, "You don't have to humor me! I know it's bad."

"Ok you win," I tell him, "Don't give up your day job, your cooking sucks!"

"Ooh," he whispers looking at me with a playful look in his dark eyes, "That was harsh, you better be careful."

"Oh yeah?" I challenge him.

"Yeah, I'll cook for you and make you sit there and eat it."

"Ok," I say quickly, "Point taken. I'm gonna put her in bed."

"Meet you back here in a minute," he says softly again as I nod in silent reply.

We carry our children down the hallway to their respective bedrooms. I lay my daughter down gently in her "big girl bed" and cover her tiny body with the soft pink bed covers I chose especially for her. I watch her for a second and momentarily think about how quickly the last three years have passed us by.

Then I can feel him behind me, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist pulling me closer, his lips on my neck as he welcomes me home again. Together we watch our daughter sleep and thank god for all that we have been blessed with. Our son, our daughter, the love we have found in each other. Finally.

It's taken us awhile to get here but we made it. Some times it seemed we'd never find what we had lost again, but then occasionally at work I would look at him, he would look at me, we would hold each others gaze for a moment and I knew it was just a matter of time before we connected again.

We were destined to be together. I knew it and he knew it too. We suffered heart breaks, triumphs, losses, made mistakes and through it all knew somehow deep down carried on with the awareness that one day we would be together again. And here we are, together, we found our way back to each other with that knowledge and maturity gained from our time apart.

A happiness I haven't known for a long time has settled over my life. I never needed anything else in life to make me happy. Just him and my son. And now my daughter, our angel that reminds me each and every day of just how far we have come as individuals, as a couple and as a family.

Jimmy leads me from Ashley's bedroom, and I follow willingly, my hand clutching his, towards the living room. He fall's onto the sofa and reaches for me pulling me to sit on his lap facing him. In this room there are a million memories of the two of us and the stages of our life and love. The pictures on the wall that Joey and Ashley have drawn over the years, the photographs that line the mantle, a stagnant timeline of our lives together.

"How was your day?" he asks me looking into my tired eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck our cheeks resting against each other, "It's much better now I'm home with you," my lips whisper into his ear.

He smiles as his arms wrap tightly around me, his hands slipping under the hem of my shirt caressing my back. The blue shadows encircling us as we sit in silence content to just hold each other for awhile. I love how well we know each other, the way our relationship works. There's no need for us to fill every single moment of togetherness with words, we've said the most important things and the love I need to be reassured he feels for me is in his eyes every time he looks at me.

He break the silence as he murmurs, "Baby, let's go to bed. It's late you look exhausted." I pull back and look at him resting my forehead against his, "Thanks, you look great too!" I smile at him. He laughs as I move off his lap and he stands up reaching for the remote on the coffee table and flipping the TV off. The room is plunged into darkness as the blue light is sucked from the room back into the TV set. Jimmy reaches for my hands and pulls me from the room.

We make our way down the dark hallway of our apartment past Joey and Ashley's room where they're both sound asleep. We fall onto our bed together an entanglement of limbs feeling the warmth radiating from each other's bodies.

His lips are everywhere, kissing the tip of my nose, my eyelids that have fluttered closed and finally my lips. I hold him tight, my arms pulling him closer, closer. This is what I wait for all day, these moments between welcome home kisses and when we fall asleep in each others arms. I live for these moments, and so many more with him.

In the darkness it is only a matter of moments before our clothes are gone, thrown over the edge of the bed as we melt into each other. He's underneath me, my body wrapped around his. I look down at him, my hands caressing his face and just like so many other nights we've been here I fall in love with him again. He reads my mind, "I love you," he whispers reaching up, his hands tangling in my hair as he pulls my lips down to his for another passionate kiss.

No one has ever treated me the way Jimmy does, held me, kissed me, looked into my eyes and loved me so much. He makes me feel so unbelievable special and important and there are times when I need to feel that way so badly.

When I pull back he looks in my eyes and brushes a few stray strands of hair away from my face. I let go of him with one hand, lifting my fingers to trace the outline of his lips, "I love you so much" I choke out. He grabs hold of my hand kissing each fingertip before attacking my mouth again.

When we move together finally we look in to each other's eyes and I get that feeling that I have come home. Again.

We lie wrapped up in each other's arms, content, he kisses the top of my head and strokes my hair. "Goodnight baby," he murmurs into my hair. My arm encircling his waist tightens and I place a row of kisses across his chest, "Goodnight," I whisper into the darkness of our bedroom as sleep invades me capturing my mind and body for the night.


End file.
